


Biological Imperative

by 13atoms (2Atoms)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, I guess a bit, Porn with barely plot, Smut, its all hcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/13atoms
Summary: Time Lords might not experience sexual desire the same way as humans, but The Master refused to let anyone else take the job.A quick exploration of the idea The Master (Dhawan!Master) wouldn’t necessarily feel attraction the same way as a human but definitely has an ‘acts of service’ love language.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Biological Imperative

The first time you’d fucked The Master it had upset you. The way he seemed disinterested if you walked around the TARDIS half-naked, or while you were stretched out on his cock. How he barely moaned while his fingers were making you scream, dampening his dark sheets.

“We don’t experience sexual desire the same way humans do,” he’d warned you, voice gentle and breath warm as he held you, curled up on his lap. “It’s not a _need_.”

You felt disappointment, hot and heavy in the pit of your stomach. You were curled on his lap in your favourite pyjamas, all pink silk and short shorts, and he was telling you he _didn’t want to fuck you_? After all these months together, of his possessiveness and desperation to keep you safe, it barely made sense.

He reached for you constantly, panicked when he couldn’t see you, gave you anything and everything you asked for. He’d even spooned you that time you’d cried yourself to sleep in a Zygon prison cell. You’d woken up still wrapped firmly in his arms, even as he worked out an escape plan.

He’d give you anything and everything, but he didn’t want to have sex with you? Even as he let you sprawl across his lap in a tank top, thighs exposed for his hands to stroke across while you watched a movie, he’d coo and praise you, but he wouldn’t fuck you?

“Do you want sex?” he coaxed.

You turned sideways, feet resting on the cinema chair beside the one The Master was occupying, feeling the softness of his stupid robe against your exposed skin. The thing must have been ancient, with twice as much material as you felt was necessary. Maybe that was just because you’d never actually seen him dressed down, despite your best attempts.

“With you, yeah.”

He pouted his lips, watching you like he was pondering some great unknown of the universe.

“But only if you want to, obviously. I just… hoped you’d get the hint by now. Y’know? But if you don’t do the sex thing… That’s fine.”

You took a moment to feel proud, of this moment of honesty, bravery. You had to say something. The subtle hints hadn’t done you any good; He had to know how you felt. Being near him, his smell, his _power_ , it would drive you crazy otherwise.

“If you’d like to… I can definitely do the sex thing.”

“That’s not fair if you’re not getting anything from it. I wouldn’t want to…”

His lips met yours for just a second, chaste, barely enough to count as a ‘first kiss’. You couldn’t help feeling disappointed, until his hands started to move. His finger traced the skin where your thigh met your torso, trailing along the curve of your pussy. His lips were slightly parted as both of you watched his hand moving the fabric of your shorts, your muscles clenching and unclenching as he made your skin prickle with goosebumps.

“Master…”

It was hard not to whine. He knew what he was doing.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes. Feels… frustrating though.”

You were sure you were wet, and it would be all too visible on the light satin of your shorts. Fuck, you hoped he couldn’t smell your arousal. Couldn’t feel the way you were clenching, desperate for those digits inside you. Mentally, you kicked yourself. He ‘didn’t do the sex thing.’ Don’t make this weird. He looked up at you, his spare hand tightening on your waist as he trailed his finger back out to your hipbone.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Kinda, unless you’re planning on fucking me.”

You tried to laugh, but it came out as a breathy sigh. His lips settled on your neck. Not kissing you, just resting there.

“Darling, I am absolutely planning on fucking you.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to.”

You didn’t understand that first time, but you let him help you to your feet, followed him like a lost puppy to his bedroom. You let him pull your silky top over your head, and let yourself be wowed by his strength as he threw you onto the dark sheets of his bed. He stood at the end of the bed, examining you like a predator before going in for the kill, pulling your shorts down your legs and throwing them somewhere out of your sight.

His stare was too much, too intense, and you covered your eyes with you arm as he crawled up your body, gasping at the mattress indenting beneath you as he moved, at the sensation of him parting your legs. You uncovered your eyes long enough to see the hesitation on his face, to watch him silently ask your permission before he lay down flat, planting his elbows between your spread thighs. You tried to give him a reassuring smile, but all good intentions left your mind at the sensation of his breath on your pussy.

“Please,” you whispered.

You’d waited so long, and this was so sudden, you had so many questions, and you didn’t want to break the spell.

His lips met your clit, kissing it as softly as he’d kissed your lips. You barely felt it, but the ache it caused in your heart made you whimper all the same.

“Master… please.”

You weren’t sure which was the magic word, but he practically attacked your clit. That soft scratch of his beard between your legs was the only thing that kept your mind in the room as his clever tongue made easy work of flitting across your clit, his strong forearms forcing your knees apart as he ate you out with the enthusiasm. He was better than any toy you had stashed away on the TARDIS, better than any human you’d ever known. He didn’t miss a beat, didn’t even seem to need air. You could hear his laboured breaths, the wetness of yourself as he used his whole face to make your legs quiver. One hand crept above his head, spreading across your stomach to hold you still. With the arm free from covering your face, you found his fingers, feeling him grin against you as you wove your fingers together, desperate to touch more of him as the friction of his tongue on you got too much.

You couldn’t hold off any longer, felt yourself tightening and clenching around nothing as the warmth of his mouth on you grew too much. He held you still as you whined through your orgasm, one hand on your stomach and the other staying on your thigh, keeping himself safe as he continued with a softer suction on your clit, until you finally stilled.

“Fuck,” you breathed.

Hopefully he hadn’t noticed you babbling his name.

The Master backed away when you nudged him, and just stopped. Stayed stock still on the bed, watching you. It was strange, that he wasn’t speaking. No questions, no dirty talk, no teasing you for how he’d unravelled you with his tongue. Your post-orgasm daze dissipated instantly as you caught sight of his face. Those deep, endless eyes, that cheeky expression, were just watching you.

You didn’t like it.

It was a feat to disentangle yourself, shuffle down the bed and encourage him to lie with you, The Master still fully clothed as you wrapped your naked form around his thick robe and pyjamas. He barely had any skin exposed, while you had never felt more vulnerable.

“Talk to me,” you whispered.

He didn’t react as one of your hands found his jaw, scratched affectionately at his beard. He’d like that, you did it to wind him up once, and he’d almost _purred_.

“Was that good?”

His voice was panicked, desperate. It broke your heart.

“So good.” You praised, “thank you.”

He didn’t say a word.

“Can I repay the favour?”

“I… don’t know.”

He wasn’t looking at you, but he leant into your touch a little more. Reciprocated your embrace. Your heart almost stopped at his sad tone. Had you…

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to force you into anything.”

Oh, god.

You looked around, desperate for a glimpse of something to wear. Your sleepwear was nowhere to be found, and the room was immaculate. You’d never been in here before, but it amused you how he’d decorated like a palace. Antique furniture, four-poster bed, _fit for a king_.

Without warning, he shuffled you a little, so you were laying forehead-to-forehead, both of your feet curled up beneath yourselves to avoid hanging off the bed. It was ridiculous, but you didn’t have the presence of mind to move.

“You didn’t pressure me into anything. I’m just… not used to this.”

“I thought you had a human wife?”

He frowned.

“I didn’t care for her like that.”

 _Don’t tell me things like that,_ you wanted to remind him.

“That’s sad.”

He was still watching you intensely. It was hard not to shrink away, naked under his scrutiny.

“Do you not… ‘care for me like that’?”

His hand bridged the divide between you, taking a moment of confusion before settling for grasping your naked shoulder.

“I do. As much as I can, anyway.”

Ouch. Okay.

“Can you please explain? It’s okay if you don’t want me like that, I just need to know.”

His hand migrated again, finding your chin, fingers stroking up your jawline fondly. You noticed the wetness on his beard, your arousal still there. He could probably taste it.

“We have to… turn it on. Sexual arousal. It’s not as innate as it is for humans.”

“So you don’t feel it at all usually?”

“No, I mean, not really.” You could see his internal struggle, to phrase the words in a way which wouldn’t hurt you. “Though your decision to sit on my lap wearing nothing earlier really put that instinct to the test.”

You smiled, glad he’d at least _noticed_.

“You don’t want to fuck me now, then? Or you can’t?”

For a moment, it seemed like The Master hadn’t heard you. Then that cheeky smile you’d been missing lit up his face. He abruptly hooked one leg across your hips, rutting forward just enough to make you gasp.

Okay, he _definitely_ had the capability to fuck you. He was hard against your core, and you were certain that stupid robe of his would need a wash.

“If you want me to, I can.”

“It’s not just about what I want!”

He erased the distance between your torsos, leaving your bodies entwined as he kissed you, rolling his hips into you just once.

“But it is, my love. Because all I want is to see you _satisfied_.”

You couldn’t help being sceptical, feeling worried he was just indulging you. He wasn’t an easy man to manipulate, but you knew he had a weakness for you.

“I can do it myself, I mean… I don’t need you to,” you tried.

Fuck it, you’d been getting yourself off the rest of the time you’d been on this ship. You’d survived so far. With a roar, he moved your bodies again, trapping your legs and twisting you until he was crushing you. You hated the heat building in your core as he physically overpowered you, anger coming off him in waves.

“No. You _can’t_.”

You stayed silent, taking quick shallow breaths as he pinned you down, his weight making every part of your body dully ache. It was hard to ignore how secure you felt with him, protective and strong above you.

“I’ve heard you, at night. The TARDIS tries to hide it, but I can _hear you_. And however you’re fucking yourself now,” his jaw unclenched as he leant in to your ear, breath ghosting across it, voice silky. “I can do it better.”

“Prove it.” You ground out, making the faintest effort to throw him off you.

He barely rocked at your effort, laughing at you.

“Gladly.”

Despite your begging, he didn’t bother removing his clothes to fuck you. He stood and left you vulnerable beneath him, legs spread to expose your swollen, wet pussy, nipples hard as the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

He made a token effort to stretch you out, penetrating you with one, two pumping fingers before leaving you empty once again, wiping your arousal off on his robe.

His cock was hard in his hand as he climbed onto the bed, too focussed on watching himself line up with your cunt to look at your face.

“Tell me you need me.” He demanded.

“Be gentle. Please…”

“Tell me.”

His tip was almost inside you, pressing between your parted lips. Fuck, he was bigger than you’d expected.

“I need you, Master.”

_Oh!_

He thrust all the way into you, making you take a shuddering breath with the shock of taking him. You grabbed for his waist, nails digging in as you desperately held him still, too overwhelmed for him to move.

“Good girl,” he cooed, one hand stroking your hair back, every miniscule movement of his body above you making you whine.

You couldn’t move enough to his lips, but you craned your neck to kiss his bicep.

“Do you want me to move now?”

“Yes, Master.”

He held himself up on the arms around your head, surprising you with just how gently he pulled out and thrust back into you, watching your face for any sign of pain or pleasure. It was so intense, you felt that familiar pressure building in minutes. Each muffled whine and moan was just inches from his smug face, one of your hands gripping the column of his tensed bicep for support. When he increased his pace, improved his angle, your grip tightened.

Perhaps his insistence Time Lords controlled themselves entirely was an exaggeration, because you saw the way his jaw was tensed, the sweat breaking on his forehead.

Each thrust got more and more desperate, your clit aching for pressure, until you knew you couldn’t bare it anymore.

“Oh, I need…” you trailed off with a moan, closing your eyes to him.

You snuck a hand between your bodies, rubbing frantically at your own clit, hearing his huff of frustration, but too far gone to care. His arms were occupied holding himself up, but you could feel the irritation coursing through him as your own touch threw you over the edge, writhing under him, moaning his name.

To your surprise you felt him come inside you, a moan deep in his throat as he gave you one last thrust, his body sagging down to trap your hand against yourself. He tried to find your lips with his, settling for insistent kisses against your cheek and jaw. You were too dazed to reciprocate.

After a moment, you came back to yourself, The Master still a useless heap on top of you.

It was hard not to laugh as you rolled him off you, feeling the warmth of his cum between your legs as he pulled out. These sheets were a lost cause. 

Ah well.

You couldn’t bring yourself to care about the mess, throwing one leg between his, your body still feeling limp and fuzzy from your last orgasm. You’d certainly ache tomorrow.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

“Was it?” You chuckled.

He moved a hand to grab your waist, pulling you closer still.

“Yes. Can’t have you going anywhere else.”

He pulled you onto him, and you smiled into his chest. You knew what he really meant.

 _To anyone else_.

*

It took a while, for The Master to get the hang of what made you aroused, to become an expert in when you needed his _attention_. Every glassy stare, rock of your hips, clench of your thighs, they all turned into illuminated signs that you wanted to use him.

And after a while, you learned exactly what it was he wanted. To be wanted, more importantly, to be _needed_.

He’d drop anything, with a quick whisper of “I need you.”

It was hard to feel bad, when he loved to be needed so much. Hated to be obsolete. If he walked in on you whining under the spray of a showerhead, fingering yourself, muffling yourself with a vibrator on your clit, he’d be inside you in seconds.

Sex might not be a biological imperative for him, but it was most certainly an act of service. His _honour_ , he’d insist. Where you showed love with kind words and breakfast in bed, he showed it with a wet beard and superhuman stamina.

It was hard to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I've been kicking around. Tempted to flesh it out into part of a real series, but not sure. Just wanted to get the idea straight in my head.
> 
> Let me know what you think! In character for him? I sort of doubt it lol


End file.
